


basically just lame insults because i'm sad

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: orphaning this later
Kudos: 4





	basically just lame insults because i'm sad

up late

rereading again

but this time it's not children's books

i wish i could stop rereading that because i cry every time but here we are

i have run out of everything but words

so 

i hope you lose your favorite hairbrush

i hope you dye your hair and it doesn't suit you

i hope you have trouble getting a summer job

i hope your next breakup is full of drama and just fucking sucks

i hope your eyeliner never ends up even

i hope your lips are chapped and you can't find a lip balm anywhere

i hope your nail polish is always smudged and not in the intentional edgy way

i hope you never get to watch the princess bride

:)

i know none of that is actually mean but i also don't care


End file.
